


you + me

by markslee



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Donghyuck is horrible at math, Fluff, Highschool AU, I Don't Even Know, I need a tutor Mark Lee in my life, Johnten/Tenny, M/M, Romance, This is my first every fic, Tutor Mark, jenjun, just like me, markhyuck, please enjoy, renno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markslee/pseuds/markslee
Summary: To say that Donghyuck is perfect at everything would be a lie. Sure, he is exceptional at most things in life but when it comes to math and the butterflies he feels in his stomach whenever he meets the eyes of a certain noodle-haired Canadian, he just can't figure out how to deal with either.





	you + me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> This is my first ever story and I don't really know what I am doing. Please enjoy this story that is partly about my life (Math and I just don't get along lmao) I would love to hear feedback from each and every one of you. Stay groovy!!

To say that Donghyuck was perfect at everything would be a lie. Yes, it was a universally known fact that he was exceptional at _most things_ in life such as sports, or singing. However, he is only human. So, it came as no surprise when his report card came in the mail having not a bad grade in sight................ until it came to the math section. Donghyuck can't help that he has never been the best or even an above average math student! He blames it on the fact that he has never had a decent teacher or tutor and trust me, he has had many. He believes they don't understand him and are out to get him because there is no way that his problem with math stems from his own being! That is why it does not affect him in the slightest when his mom practically breaks down his door, with his report card tightly in hand.

 

“Lee Donghyuck, would you care to explain to me why this is the _third F you've received in Math?_ ”

 

Donghyuck spins around in his chair that he was reading in by the window to meet his mother's fiery gaze. He lets out a deep sigh, _bad move on his behalf._

 

“Excuse me, I asked you a question and you answer with that attitude!” His mother squawks, her lips now pulled into the tightest line Donghyuck had ever seen and he would have been scared if she was taller than 5”3 and not his mother.

 

“Mom, I can explain. It's not what it looks like, They just don't understand how my brain and I work!” He hears his mother sigh as she ran her fingers through her short black hair.

 

“Donghyuck, I'm starting to wonder if anyone understands you! I think it's time I hired another tutor, we have to try something because no college is going to accept you with those grades!”

 

_'Not another tutor'_ thought Donghyuck. He loves his mother till the moon and back but somehow she manages to always get the worse math tutors for him. Although they all look very different, their methods of teaching are all practically the same and Donghyuck can't stand the thought of having the deal with both their and his mothers disappoint stare when he fails math yet again. He has to stop her before she can inflict yet another soulless tutor onto him.

 

“Mom, I promise I'll bring my grades up. I mean, I'm not stupid! Look at all my other classes, I have A+++ in all of them. I don't _need_ another math tutor.” He says, desperation very clearly in his voice.

 

“That's why I'm so confused as to why you are failing so badly in Math! You always say you'll bring them up but I'm at the end of my rope, you can't change my mind, son. I'm getting you another tutor and that's that”

 

She ruffles his hair and exits his room, leaving him alone to wallow in his thoughts. Donghyuck thinks ' _Why is she like this?' ,_ can't she see that he doesn't need a tutor! He's perfectly capable of passing without any extra help! Feeling defeated, Donghyuck grabs his guitar and goes out to the balcony outside his bedroom. It's his special place and he goes there whenever he feels conflicted or feels like questioning his existence, which is why he is out there right now. He pulls his guitar out of the small window after he has crawled out and sits on the ledge. It's his own perfect world and he loves it, he can see his entire neighbourhood from here and he breathes in the cool autumn air as he starts to play _Love Yourself_ on his most prized possession. As he lazily plays the strings of the guitar, he looks out onto the streets below and notices something or better yet, _someone_ different running down the quiet road towards him. The boy, Donghyuck guesses to be his age or just a little bit older than him is one of the prettiest humans Donghyuck has ever laid eyes on, and he is best friends with his school's 'pretty boy' Huang Renjun. Donghyuck momentarily forgets how to breathe when he first spots the young boy through the falling autumn leaves. He could see, even from this distance, that he had blonde hair hidden under a _Nike_ cap and he wore all black, which contrasted really well with his tan skin. Donghyuck couldn't believe someone that perfect was living in his little world. He had been staring at the young man without even realising, forgetting his guitar playing and even his own name. Well, that was until the boy stopped right outside his house, started stretching and then turned towards Donghyuck, catching him in his intense stare off.

 

“Hey man, are you okay?” The young boy laughed. This was enough to snap Donghyuck out of his thoughts and brought him back to earth.

 

“Oh, yeah.” He squeaked, then after clearing his throat responded in a deeper voice “Yeah, totally fine man! Don't worry” The guy didn't look convinced but he didn't pester Donghyuck further, much to Donghyuck's delight.

 

“Do you play?” The blonde haired boy asked after only a few seconds. Then added after Donghyuck gave him a confused look, “The guitar, do you play?”

 

The darker haired boy manage to nod his head in a yes direction because he didn't trust his voice to not go up to the height of the moon if he spoke again.

 

At the indication that Donghyuck played the guitar, the other boys face light up. “Really? Me too! Maybe we could play together sometime. I'm Mark by the way, I probably should have said that before” he said well reaching for the back of his neck nervously.

 

Donghyuck's heart leap for joy in his chest when the young boy, or Mark, wanted to see him again. “That sounds like a groovy time!” _Groovy? What the actual hell Donghyuck!_ But at the mention of the word, Mark started laughing much to Donghyuck's delight.

 

“I've got to go now, but I'll hopefully see you around! Wait, I'm not too sure I caught your nam-” But before he could finish his sentence, Donghyuck cut him off and simply placed his hand on his chest “Donghyuck, my name is Donghyuck”

 

Mark smiled and Donghyuck realised that his smile was so bright, it could light up this whole town. “ _Oh my gosh, YOU'RE SO LAME DONGHYUCK!”_ He thought. Before he could continue mentally scolding himself, he saw Mark waving to him once more. “Are you sure you're okay man? You don't seem like your on this planet!” He stated well laughing.

 

Donghyuck, flustered and embarrassed simply said “I'm okay, I've got to go anyway.”

 

“Same here, see you around?” Mark said well starting to run on the spot

 

“Yeah, see you around” Donghyuck smiled. Mark waved him off and then started running again, away from him and no matter how awkward Donghyuck felt with talking to such a handsome stranger, he couldn't help but feel sadness that it was now over. Crawling back into his bedroom, he quietly layed on his bed breathing deeply. ' _Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it was'_ thought Donghyuck as he smiled at the memory of the blonde haired boy who literally just came out of nowhere into his life. Donghyuck was great at most things in life, but he has come to the conclusion that when it comes to math and the butterflies in his stomach, he does not know how to handle them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far? Thank you!! Please comment your ideas and view of my story and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
